


THE ANIMAL SPIRIT SERIES

by WonderWritter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Spirit, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Clark is la fluffy alfa, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Not a conventional omegaverse, Omega!Bruce, Omegaverse, SuperBat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWritter/pseuds/WonderWritter
Summary: Bruce era un pobre omega con ansiedad.





	THE ANIMAL SPIRIT SERIES

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esta idea metida desde hace mucho tiempo, lástima que no quedó como yo esperaba.
> 
> Soy un asco, enserio, pero es lo que tengo, espero que al menos me de a entender.
> 
> Sin embargo, si les gustó y quieren leer otro fic superbat (Donde he incrustado otras parejas), leer mi otro fic de larga duración: Fire, Ashes and Fire Again.

**Comenzado el 27/03/2019**

BRUCE ERA UN POBRE OMEGA CON ANSIEDAD.

 

Tenía cuatro días fuera de casa por una importante reunión de negocios que no podía aplazar más, estaba en una ciudad muy muy lejos de su hogar en Gotham y era la primera vez que dejaba a sus cachorros solos con Clark.

El hombre de la junta hablaba y hablaba acerca de los millones de beneficios que habría para ambas empresas el invertir en cierto sistema que les ahorraría meses de papeleos a los trabajadores y contratistas, además de las aportaciones que harían que ambas empresas decidieran combinar sus acciones y bla, bla, bla.

Bruce era un omega, era un ser de instintos y normalmente confiaba plenamente en estos, en esos momentos sus instintos le decían que tenía que haber mandado todo a la mierda y decirle a Lucius que se embarcara en este viaje solo pues tenía hijos en los que preocuparse… ¿Qué estarían haciendo? No podía evitar pensar en todos los peligros en los que sus pequeños diablillos estaban propensos sin su escrutinio, o más bien en cuantas situaciones riesgosas estaban metiendo a Clark.

 

Bruce conocía muy bien a sus hijos, tampoco había que subestimar sus cortas edades.

 

No era que pensara que su compañero no era un buen alfa y no fuera capaz de cuidar a sus hijos solo.

 

La cosa es que eran demasiados.

 

Ya eran muchos antes de que Bruce uniera sus lazos con Clark Kent, el periodista del Daily Planet que robó su atención en cuanto olfateó su varonil esencia y su imponente presencia que remarcaba su estatus se apareció frente a su oficina para pedirle una entrevista, aquel alfa del quién tenía su atención a primera vista, pero que se ganó su corazón desde el momento que entabló conversación con él aquel día de entrevistas.

 

Clark era un perfecto espécimen, un saludable alfa que denotaba ser de un buen linaje, con una belleza absolutamente espectacular, cabello negro, ojos azules como el cielo, educado, sencillo y lo más importante: sin reclamar.

 

Bruce no dudó un solo instante en pedirle que le clavara los dientes en el cuello cuando su celo se adelantó aquel día en que estaban teniendo su tercera cita, era todo tan nuevo, tan maravilloso, pero había descubierto que Clark tenía un número muy reducido de defectos, y los que estaban presentes no eran para nada inconveniente para él.

 

Así que sí, después de una larga plática de convencimiento por parte de Alfred y sus niños decidió pedirle forman algo más serio con él, lo demás es historia.

 

Bruce ya tenía a Dick, Jason y Tim cuando lo conoció, Alfred le ayudaba en lo que podía pero a la edad de los cachorros habían cosas que solo él como su padre-madre adoptivo podía hacer. Como brindarles su esencia para darles tranquilidad, protección, nivelar sus hormonas y hacerles sentir pertenecientes a una manada.

 

Clark había demostrado ser una pieza clave en el desarrollo de sus pequeños, lo adoraban, y el lazo se había consolidado aún más ahora que tenían a Damian como nuevo integrante de la familia. (Desde hacía tres meses) pero Clark nunca había cuidado a todo un batallón solo y menos por tantos días, le preocupaba que aquella tarea fuera demasiado para él.

 

_-¿SEGURO QUE PUEDES SOLO? Puedo quedarme si lo prefieres. –Bruce se abotonó el puño de la camisa mientras tomaba aire por vigésima vez, tomó el vaso de leche con chocolate de Tim y sacó de su alcance, pues ya iba en su tercer vaso. Le estaba costando cada vez más salir de aquella vivienda._

 

_-Ya te dije que estaremos bien, Dick y Jason son niños grandes y ellos me ayudarán portándose bien, Timmy es un ángel y Damian todavía es un cachorro así que todos juntos nos encargaremos de que llore lo menos posible, ¿no es así chicos?_

 

_-Yo no pienso tocar al demonio. –El pequeño Jason de 7 años habló. Estaba caminando detrás de Clark, quién sostenía al pequeño Damian, Jason y Clark eran los únicos alfas de la casa, por ende fue algo conflictiva la inserción de Clark en la manada, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un ejemplo a seguir para el cachorro, un par de semanas y ya tenía al pequeño siguiéndolo por todos lados. A veces imitando sus movimientos o su modo de hablar por supuesto con su colorido estilo de decir groserías, que dios sabrá dónde las habrá escuchado._

 

_-Es tu hermano, Jay. Además no tienes que tocarlo, solo tienes que comportarte para que no despierte y llore._

 

Damian era el primer hijo biológico de Bruce y Clark, decidir traerlo al mundo llevó meses de largas conversaciones nocturnas en la cama y una curiosa lista de pros y contras de traer un nuevo miembro a la familia, los Wayne para nada eran una familia que tuviera luchas con las cuentas a final de mes, pero estaba el asunto del trabajo, ambos tenían obligaciones que los mantenían ocupados incluso cuando sus horas en la oficina ya habían terminado, no tendrían mucho tiempo para convivir con los otros cachorros, además que Alfred ya no era tan joven como antes.

 

Sin embargo acordaron que se distribuirían lo mejor posible, Bruce quería a Clark, su cuerpo pedía a gritos tener mil y un cachorros con ese hermoso Alfa que lo adoraba, y Clark le había dicho lo maravilloso que sería tener tantos hijos como quisieran. Clark deslumbraba, lucía aún más joven cuando estaba cerca de niños, y Bruce adoraba verlo en ese estado infantil y despreocupado, pero aun así alerta por si cualquier cosa se presentaba.

 

Pero había un inconveniente aún, Bruce sentía que nadie podría cuidar a sus hijos como él lo hacía, Clark y él los llevaban al parque, a la escuela, a comer juntos, pero nunca había estado él solo en esa ecuación, Clark era un alfa leonesco, lo supo cuando interactuó con los niños por primera vez, el hombre imponía, no necesitaba un gran esfuerzo para que los niños vieran quién mandaba en la habitación, pero también era muy pasivo, su bestia interior no emergía hasta que detectaba problemas, Bruce era una pantera, siempre activo, siempre alerta, día y noche, mayormente de noche, y eso estaba bien para él, ambos funcionaban de ese modo, pero no estaba seguro de si sus cachorros (que eran jodidamente astutos para su edad) respetarían a Clark, sobre todo Jason y Tim, el primero era muy rebelde debido a su naturaleza igualmente alfa, el segundo porque resultó ser un omega increíblemente manipulador, tenía la sospecha de que estaba atravesando el complejo de Edipo con Clark, lo adoraba y siempre intentaba estar cerca de él, Clark caía como idiota cuando Tim le pedía algo (mayormente dormirse hasta tarde y tomarse toda la leche de chocolate que le cupiera) con Bruce las cosas no eran tan sencillas, así que cuando Clark y él unieron lazos todos descubrieron lo fácil que era obtener lo que pidieran con el bonachón de su pareja.

 

La última junta acabó, firmaron lo que tenían que firmar y Bruce se dirigió al avión en el primer vuelo programado a Gotham, dejando atrás a Lucius, él ya había cumplido, nada más importaba ahora.

 

Revisó el buzón de mensajes y no tenía ninguno de Alfred, Clark de vez en cuando le mandaba corazones y mensajes de buenas noches, tenía uno de parte de Dick, que le decía que le trajera algo de Nueva York (lo cual había cumplido) pero nada más.

 

Su instinto omega clamaba a sus cachorros, clamaba por Clark, el infeliz no había mandado un solo mensaje de cómo estaban sus hijos, ni siquiera una foto, no avisó que iba en camino, iría de sorpresa y estaba seguro de encontrar la mansión hecha un caos, con lo hiperactivos que eran sus hijos y lo torpe que podía ser Clark algunas veces, además Damian debía extrañarlo, los cachorros bebés necesitaban a sus madres los primeros meses, ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo solo? ¿Qué tal si la leche de botella no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si Clark se desesperaba? Los alfas comúnmente no interactuaban mucho con los bebés, salvo para brindarles su esencia de protección… eran los omegas quienes se encargaban de ellos. Bruce no era un buen omega ¿verdad?

 

_Relájate._

_Respira._

 

Bruce estaba como siempre, sobre pensando las cosas. Respiró y espero a que todo saliera bien, su familia estaba bien y seguramente aguardando por él.

 

-

 

-Amo Bruce. –Alfred lo recibió calmado en la entrada, llevaba un plumero en una mano y un pequeño trapo en la otra, Bruce se relajó al ver que no había señales de nerviosismo o de alarma en su rostro, al menos esa era buena señal. –Ha llegado antes de lo previsto, pudo haber avisado habría mandado un auto por usted.

 

-Quería darles una sorpresa. –Bruce dejó la maleta que llevaba y la puso en el piso, el beta rápidamente la tomó para llevarla a su lugar correspondiente. –Está muy silencioso, ¿Clark salió?

 

-Oh, no, el amo Kent rara vez se ha separado de los cachorros desde que se fue señor. De hecho me he visto bastante relajado estos días que el maestro Kent los cuidó, prácticamente solo tuve que encargarme del amo Richard y Jason.

 

Bruce alzó una ceja en respuesta, el mayordomo en sí se veía calmado, relajado incluso, siguió al mayordomo escaleras arriba esperando encontrar a Clark atado a la silla y a sus inquietos cachorros sometiendo al pequeño Tim, ya en la segunda planta había unos cuantos juguetes tirados, figuras de plastilina de Tim y Jason, lo normal.

 

Y al entrar a la habitación principal todo su cansancio se evaporó en un segundo. En la enorme cama que Bruce compartía estaban sus cachorros y Clark. Su esposo, sentado contra el inmenso respaldo de la cama entretenía a los menores con sus típicas historias de su juventud, sostenía a Damian quién aunque parecía estar dormido tenía sus ojos verdes fijamente posados en Clark, suspirando en su cuello y haciendo uso de su chupón favorito pero no quitaba su atención del alfa, Tim miraba embelesado desde el hueco de las piernas del hombre, y Dick y Jason estaban acurrucados juntos, mirando de frente al mayor, Bruce no sabía cómo lo hacía, como siempre Clark hacía que la paternidad se viera sencilla, no se explicaba cómo no había convivido con niños antes de sus hijos.

 

-¿De verdad tienes una granja con animales? –Los niños comenzaron con su interrogatorio.

 

-¿Qué clase de animales tienes? ¿Tienes gansos?

 

-¿Alguna vez has montado un toro?

 

-¿Qué hay de pollitos? ¿Tienes pollitos?

 

-¿Alguna vez has visto un alien?

 

-Alto, alto, primero que nada, sí: hay animales… si hay todo lo que me dicen pero no montamos toros, es cruel y deshumanizado… ¿Dick por qué preguntas si he visto algún alien? –Clark contestaba calmadamente las ocurrencias de los pequeños, el mismo parecía sacarse de onda con algunos comentarios, pero intentaba contar lo mejor posible para que los pequeños no se aburrieran.

 

-Leí en internet que los aliens escribían mensajes en los campos. ¿Te has topado con uno?

 

-Eh… no, creo que ellos no quieren escribir en nuestros campos…

 

-¿No? –El cachorro mostró sorpresa por el comentario, como si fuera inaudito que los seres de otro planeta no vieran los campos de maíz de Clark como un lienzo digno de su dialecto. Luego lo consideró. -Bueno, mejor así, los aliens me aterran.

 

Bruce miraba enternecido la escena desde el marco de la puerta, su esposo abrazaba a Damian mientras este aferraba sus manitas a su camiseta, cabe mencionar que estaba usando una de _sus_ camisetas, seguramente para respirar su aroma, Clark inmediatamente notó su presencia en la habitación al igual que sus niños, quienes comenzaron a olfatear al aire, girando sus cabecitas y dirigiendo todos sus pares de ojos azules hacia él.

 

-¡B! –Jason y Dick brincaron de la cama. Tim sonrió mientras se desplegaba del regazo de Clark y se estiraba como el gatito que era. Los otros dos mayores se dejaron ir hacia él. – ¡Volviste!

 

-¡Te extrañábamos! –Dick le lanzó su mirada de cachorro más adorable que pudo y Bruce los levantó a ambos en brazos, habían crecido tanto estos últimos meses.

 

-¿Seguros? No parecían ni recordar que existo cuando estaban hablando con Clark.

 

-Es porque Clark nos estaba contando del lugar en que creció. –Dick le dijo como si Bruce fuera un tonto por no considerar esa razón -¿Sabías que tiene una granja?

 

-Por supuesto que lo sabía.

 

-Bueno, ¿Y porque nunca nos han llevado? ¡Queremos ver!

 

-No lo sé… es un largo viaje hasta Kansas…

 

-Creo que a mis padres les encantaría recibirnos. –Clark se levantó de la cama con Damian aún en brazos, el bebecito clamaba por la atención del omega, despegó todo su torso del cuerpo de Clark y se dirigió a su madre para que lo cargara, ahora consiente de que el aroma de Bruce no provenía de sus cosas sino de su cuerpo mismo.

 

Bruce amo como las manitas de Damian demandaban que lo cargara.

 

-Hola amor, ¿Me extrañaste? –Bruce no podía evitarlo, nunca supo lo débil que los bebés lo volvían debido a que no crío a ninguno de sus hijos cuando atravesaban esa etapa, no supo de lo que se perdió hasta que Damian llegó a sus vidas.

 

-Mucho. –Y Clark lo abrazó por la espalda. Había extrañado su olor, le brindaba la más calurosa bienvenida, el contacto con su piel, sus labios en su marca, los cachorros mayores chillaron en escrupulosos mientras corrían hacia afuera en un infantil acto de asco por el afecto de sus padres. –Llegaste antes, creí que te veríamos hasta este viernes.

 

-Terminé mis asuntos antes. –Dijo, por no decir que poco le importó dejar a todos sentados para checar que su casa no estuviera en llamas. –Me tienes sorprendido Kent, pensé que iba a encontrar la mansión en ruinas, pero ahora veo que puedes tu solo.

 

-Te dije que los niños iban a comportarse –Damian comenzó a balbucear incoherencias de bebé, como si estuviera metiéndose en la conversación y diciendo “mentiras, mis hermanos hicieron un caos por toda la casa” –Bueno, intentaron llevarse bien por lo menos.

 

-Y yo que pensé que los leones solo dormían y veían a sus crías cuidarse solos.

 

-Creo que me has subestimado un poco. –Sin quererlo ambos cuerpos encerraron a Damian en su abrazo, sin hacerle daño, por supuesto, mientras los labios de Bruce y Clark se unían y saboreaban añorando el sabor del otro, Damian casi ronroneaba por el calor de los cuerpos de sus padres brindándoles amor.

 

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? –Tim protestó molesto desde la cama, se paró en sus dos piernas y los fulminó desde los pies de la cama, Clark sonrió con el pequeño y  se encaminó hasta él para cargarlo, el niño subió a sus brazos y abrazó a Bruce desde donde estaba por que el otro ya tenía al bebé en brazos, Bruce se sentía en casa al fin.

 

-Obviamente a ti te extrañé también, Tim. ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?

 

-Mmm ¡Oh! Alfred nos enseñó a hacer galletas. Hicimos muchas para ti, y también aprendí muchas palabras mientras no estaba, Clark me dijo que en un par de años podré ir a la universidad.

 

-Realmente es el único que está emocionado por la idea. –La mirada de pena de Clark denotaba que ni Dick ni Jason estaban interesados en la escuela como Tim lo estaba, por algo el cachorro era un pequeño genio.

 

-Apuesto a que sí.

 

-¿Tienes hambre? Se supone que haría sushi con los niños.

 

-De hecho si estoy hambriento, tal vez deberíamos bajar y probar esas galletas que esperan por mí.

 

Tim asintió emocionado y salió corriendo por el pasillo en donde Dick y Jason habían bajado, Damian se quedó en los brazos de Bruce y Clark no resistió la urgencia de besar a su esposo una vez más.

 

Pronto Clark se unió a los niños que ya estaban comenzando junto a Alfred, Bruce se quedó ahí, sentado en la isla, con Damian en sus brazos viendo lo surreal que todo era, había tenido sus dudas y como siempre su esposo le había demostrado que podía hacer las cosas de una manera extraordinaria, Clark brindaba un ambiente doméstico a la gris mansión que era su hogar, ¿no se suponía que debía ser lo contrario? Algunas veces sentía que no era lo suficientemente omega, que Clark lo abandonaría por no ser lo suficientemente maternal para con su familia, Clark podía hacer una llamada y pedir permiso para faltar una semana solo para cuidar a sus hijos, ¿Y él?

 

Despejó sus pensamientos antes de que sus hormonas se hicieran notar por Damian, se concentró en lo bueno que estaba viviendo. Sus cuatro hijos, su marido al que adoraba y su mayordomo que había sido como su padre.

 

Todo estaba bien, la pantera en su interior no podía evitar sobre pensar todo, calcularlo todo, prevenirlo todo. Pero se recordaba constantemente que ya no estaba solo, tenía una familia ahora, una manada a la cual pertenecer, niños que dependían no solo de él sino de un alfa que era la luz de sus ojos. Claro que pocas veces se lo decía en voz alta, la habitación se sentía en paz, a pesar de estar rodeado de niños gritando y desperdiciando comida porque se mueven mucho y tiran cosas de vez en cuando, todo se sentía correcto, se sentía en paz.

 

Bruce no sentía esa paz desde que él mismo era un cachorro y hacía actividades parecidas con sus padres, este era el reinicio de la tradición, quería formar parte de ella, quería crear nuevas memorias para sus hijos, lo quería todo y quería que Clark fuera parte también.

 

Pronto su constante ansiedad cesó.

 

Las aguas internas se calmaron.

 

Solo importaba él, y su familia y el presente.

 

No sabía por qué rayos pensó que Clark no podía hacerlo, quería verlo todos los días en ropa cómoda, viendo por los niños y haciendo comida con ellos, sosteniendo a Damian mientras les cuenta historias. Su omega interior gruñó con placer… le gustaba la idea de Clark y los niños… ¿Quizás era tiempo de tener otro?

 

-¿Le puedo agregar chocolate a mi sushi?

 

-No, Tim.

 

-Pero Claaaaark… -El pequeñito empezó.

 

-Dije que no. –El alfa no lo dijo de mala manera, tampoco cayó pesado al cachorro, pero sí que impuso, Dick y Jason trabajaban mientras el mayor leía lo que decía en la receta, y Bruce estaba seguro que hasta ellos notaron quién mandaba ahí, y eso era sexy.

 

Quizás otro bebé no cambiaría mucho la dinámica.

 

-Bruce, por qué no pones a Dami en la sillita y te unes a nosotros, hice de salmón, tu favorito. –Clark le enseñó todos sus dientes con su sonrisa, Bruce estaba hambriento en todos los sentidos ahora.

 

Bruce estaba seguro que podría darle a Clark un millón de cachorros si este se lo pidiera.

 

 

 Terminado el 31/03/19

**Author's Note:**

> Esta será una secuencia de capítulos, no con la misma pareja, o puede que las repita, pero las historias no estarán conectadas, espero que le entiendan y que les guste, tenía MUCHÍSIMAS GANAS de escribir un omegaverse, y sinceramente tenía mucha ilusión de hacer un omegaverse que tratara de algo más que el celo entre omegas y alfas, para mi es algo más profundo que eso... además soy un fiasco para escribir escenas explícitas jaja, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios al respecto, quizás si me inspiro más pula algunas cosas pero por el momento lo dejaré así.
> 
> ¿Que opinan?


End file.
